Imperial Law
Complex, inextricably interwoven with theology, and filled with unusual idiosyncrasies and overlapping legislation, Imperial Law is one of the most important and esoteric aspects of life in Acheron Rho. From the ground up, the system is built to follow the Chain of Being, providing the most beneficial protections to the Nobility and the most stringent punishments to serfs and those beneath them. It is administered by the House of Crux, but the writing of laws can also be undertaken by the current Emperox and their Imperial House. That said, many Houses, corporations, and planets have laws and codes of their own that they write and partially administer. These exist under the umbrella of Imperial Law, which takes precedence over them, and are collectively termed “Local Law.” The Chain of Being and the Hierarchy of Authority The prime governances of Imperial Law are the Chain of Being and the Hierarchy of Authority. While fundamentally theological, the Chain of Being is used in determining protections and punishments throughout both Imperial and local laws. As a general rule, the law is kinder to those born of the Nobility than those who are not. However, the specific language of many laws allows for interpretation that creates grey areas where tiers overlap. A significantly wealthy freeperson may find themselves able to successfully win a court case against a lowly enough Noble, though they will never have an advantage against a much more renowned Noble. Similarly, a powerful Noble of the Minor Houses has a much better chance to overcome a lowly Major Noble than someone who’s family has little significance within their House. The Hierarchy of Authority does not relate to how the law and its punitive measures are applied, but rather how it is administered. The Emperox and the Imperial House have the ability to write laws, pardon or punish special cases that they believe were incorrectly administered by House Crux, and veto laws put forward by those beneath them. In lieu of an Emperox, House Crux is the absolute authority on law in the Empire, though any laws they create must be approved by the next Emperox and are considered temporary until such a time. Under a sitting Emperox, however, House Crux still retains a great deal of authority and power. House Crux may also create new laws, administer judgements and punishments, and overrule local laws, but the Emperox reserves the right to overrule House Crux in turn. House Crux also reviews the laws and codes of Houses, corporations, and other entities to ensure they comply with Imperial Law and are not overreaching or inappropriate. Beneath House Crux exist the myriad of “local laws,” of the Empire, divided into the following groups: # House Law (which functions on all worlds owned by a specific House if enforced) # Regional Law (In cases where several systems are overseen by a single House or entity that chooses to enforce laws separate from House Law) # System Law (In cases where certain laws are shared between worlds in a single system) # Planetary Law (for the laws of a single planet as set forth by the ruling body or bodies) # Precinct Law (for the laws and codes of a planet’s determined regions, including counties, territories, and cities) The groups are stratified from the top down, similar to the Chain of Being. House Law overrules Regional Law, Regional Law overrules Planetary Law, and so on, unless special exceptions have been created. Unlike the Chain of Being, however, while grey areas may exist between some sections within Local Law, the spaces between the tiers of Imperial Law and between Imperial and Local Law are much stricter and narrower. Laws specific to the divisions of Local Law may be created by the governing body, and some of them administered by local law enforcement, but it is important to note that House Crux, the Emperox, and Imperial Law may overrule every division without exception. House Crux and the Emperox do not necessarily need to follow a lengthy legal process to overrule local law, and are able to claim seniority at a moment’s notice, though an appeal may be filed with House Crux and heard in court if it is deemed an overreach. In most cases, the authority of the Emperox will supersede this appeal process. Richters, or judges, also hold a special place, as only Nobles of House Crux may become judges in the courts of the Empire, though those looking to pursue this path outside the House may be able to marry in or join Crux through other means than birth. Lawyers and local police need not necessarily be members of House Crux, but there is a certain amount of prestige associated with those trained at the Imperial School of Law in Ven City on Hiera, Crucian or no. Richters are expected to both understand the Local Laws of their posting and respect them, adjudicating based on all applicable laws and evidence. A Richter who abuses their station and ignores Local Law in favor of their own opinions and goals is acting against the mandate of House Crux, and if discovered will certainly be faced with reprimand and appropriate punishments. It is important to note here that while House Crux possesses a great deal of power and influence in Imperial Law, the House Laws of Crux and the planetary Laws of Hiera follow the same Hierarchy of Authority as they would for any other House or entity. A law specific to Hiera does not hold more weight than a law specific to Maja, though because they govern different realms of influence it is rare that this distinction becomes relevant. Somewhat outside the legal hierarchy but still deeply relevant, the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox also interacts extensively with Imperial Law. Laws created by the Emperox, House Crux, or local governments are closely watched by the Church, lest they step outside the Ten Virtues or flirt with the Ten Vices. While the Church does not directly create law, their counsel is deeply important to those who do make and administer laws, and indirectly may affect a great many decisions. It is hard to pinpoint the Church’s exact legal position, as they exist somewhat laterally to both the Chain of Being and the Hierarchy of Authority, but it is well understood at all levels that creating a law that attempts to break the Chain of Being or functions against religious absolutes is a fool’s errand. To add to this ambiguity, there are a number of laws exempting the High Church from various duties normal to other organizations within the Empire, including the payment of Tithes and the special sanctions surrounding the destruction of the Great Seal. Specific Examples of Imperial Law “Synthetic Humans are Illegal.” Most citizens of the Empire are aware that Synthetic Humans are illegal, but not all citizens may understand exactly what this means. The illegality of Synthetic Humans includes: # The production, replication, and activation of Synthetic Humans, Grade 7 and above, is illegal. # The study, use, and production of elements related to Synthetic Humans, Grade 7 and above, is illegal unless undertaken in a strictly controlled environment or worked on under the constant surveillance of House Crux or another Imperial Legal Entity (such as directly by the Imperial House). # The protection, assistance, and smuggling of Synthetic Humans, Grade 7 and above, is illegal unless done in the aid of a mission to capture additional Synthetic Humans. # The impersonation of a Synthetic Human, Grade 7 and above, is illegal unless officially sanctioned. # The production of media, propaganda, literature, and other media or documents espousing support for Synthetic Humans, Grade 7 and above, is illegal if deemed treasonous in nature. Synthetic Human Grade System The Crucian Synthetic Human Grade System is a complex series of definitions used to determine whether or not a Synthetic Human is illegal. Older model Synthetics, Grades 1 through 6, are often times not illegal. Newer Synthetics, Grades 7 and above, are almost always illegal. Some criticism has been levied that the System is intentionally vague, allowing for situations where Synthetic Humans below Grade 7 may still be considered illegal and retirable, but little has been done to resolve this concern. "All Must Tithe to Almighty God." Both a religious and legal requirement, tithes to the Church are legally required from entities over a certain size (read: faction turn factions or similar). While individuals are expected to tithe for the debt they have to God for their soul, this is not motivated by law so much as by religious and social pressure. Larger entities such as the Noble Houses, Corporations, and other entities meeting certain guidelines are required by law to tithe to the High Church or face legal repercussions from House Crux and economic repercussions from House Eridanus. The High Church is exempted from the payment of tithes by Imperial Law. Punishment and the Gift of Human Life Use the following excerpt of a satirical "children's" quiz, produced by Romi Suha Poindexter as part of their PRISM RhoFeed series, Educational Satire, to better understand Imperial Law in Acheron Rho. # Johnny stole Tanja's sandwich. Johnny is the son of two Lyran Merets who haven't had a gallery exhibit in six months. Tanja is the daughter of a member of the Fornax senate. Is Johnny in trouble? ## No, it's just a sandwich. ## Johnny should receive a scolding. It wasn't that bad. ## Johnny should say sorry. ## Johnny was a very bad boy and should be punished severely. # Navifex Economides Tiberius Septimus Spurius is a renowned Fornax shipbuilder. He overcharged some of his customers, including an unlanded Dominox of House Aquila, Arthurius. Is Tiberius in trouble? ## No, Tiberius is way more important than Arthurius. ## Yes, but only a little. Tiberius should give some money to the law. ## Yes, Tiberius shouldn't build ships anymore. ## Yes, Tiberius should go to ICF Gleipnir. # Adler Akira, a decent Serpens Practitioner, has been called before a Richter, Adler Herschel, for allegedly giving one of her patients, Herzog Crux Weber Tomas, a boo-boo. Is Akira in trouble? ## No, it was just a little boo-boo. ## Akira is in trouble, but it wasn't that bad. ## Akira is related to the Richter and bakes very good muffins, she should probably be punished by not too much. ## Akira is in a lot of trouble, she hurt a very powerful Noble. # Serafina is an average Eridanii Quantess. Felicity is a decent Crucian Kapitän. Serafina hurt Felicity's serf really badly. Felicity is angry, but she knows Serafina before and really likes her dress. Serafina feels really badly that she upset Felicity because Felicity is very kind. Is Serafina in trouble? ## No, it's just a serf. ## Serafina should give Felicity some money. ## Felicity and Serafina like each other. They've decided to brush it under the rug and go on a nice date together. Serafina's paying. ## Yes, Serafina did a very bad thing. #Tim and Miranda are freepeople working on a space station. Tim has been wanting to ask Miranda out for two months. Miranda has been wanting to ask Tim out for three. Tim stole money from Miranda's shop to help make ends meet and the cops found out. Is Tim in trouble? ##Tim and Miranda like each other. They've decided to brush it under the rug and go on their first date. Tim's paying. ##'Tim and Miranda aren't Nobles and the cops already found out. Tim is in big trouble.' ##No, Tim only took the money because he needed it. ##Yes, but they're freepeople, so who cares? #Kitiara is a Reticulum crafter of some renown. Ansgar is a highly respected Crux Richter. Ansgar beat up Kitiara's best serf in a fight. Is Ansgar in trouble? ##'Yes, Ansgar must pay a small fine, even though he is a more powerful Noble. Kitiara doesn't think it's enough, and she is going to challenge Ansgar to a duel. Good luck, Ansgar.' ##No, it was just a serf and Ansgar is very successful. ##Yes, Ansgar should go to prison. ##No, Kitiara should have been more careful with her serf. She should be punished for her carelessness. #Brian is an unlanded Minor Noble with no friends. His House has been redacted so as not to shame them. Elias is a freeperson and a powerful Trilliant executive. Brian tried to murder Elias and his wife and hurt Elias pretty badly. Is Brian in trouble? ##No, Brian is a Noble and Elias is a freeperson. ##Yes, but only a little bit. He should pay some money. ##'Yes, Brian's family has no sway and Elias is well connected. Brian is going to prison for a while to think about what he's done.' ##No, Brian only hurt Elias, so it's okay. #Cleopatra is a Lyran serf visiting Imperial Prime with her Meret Noble. She stole some credits from a Triangulum Noble Physicist's pocket while he was distracted in a public shopping district. She doesn't think anyone saw. Is Cleopatra in trouble? ##No, no one saw, it's fine. ##No, Cleopatra needed that money, she should get to keep it. ##Yes, Cleopatra should turn herself in. ##'A public shopping district? Crux and PRISM are always watching... Cleopatra's in trouble.' Human life is incredibly valuable. Though you may notice different levels of severity in the crimes and punishments through the examples above, the penalty of death is almost never an option in Acheron Rho. The few exceptions include noble duels, in which both parties may elect to wager their own lives or the lives of contracted duelists, the lives of those excommunicated by the High Church or otherwise existing below Serfs and Employees in the Chain of Being, and situations where one’s own life is in mortal danger. If a noble attempts to stab another noble in their sleep, the second noble is within their rights to defend themselves to the best of their abilities. That said, as shown in the above diagram and quiz excerpt, one’s place on the Chain of Being is incredibly important to the punishment that may result from taking another human life. A Major House Noble may be only barely punished for killing a Minor House Noble’s serf, but because that serf is tied to that Minor House Noble the punishment may escalate as far as a Noble Duel, if the Minor House Noble valued their serf highly enough. Enforcement Zones House Crux, and by extension some local law enforcement groups, divide enforcement areas up into several tiers. They are as follows: Department A JES department is more an administrative grouping than an enforcement area. Departments do not necessarily line up neatly on maps, except on the largest worlds, and are often overseen by a Feldherr. A department may be a specific task force, a number of worlds in proximity, or an administrative overlay that includes a number of specific geographic regions on many different worlds. Departments will often involve members of the JES, the DoJ, and the House Guard, and are often used to expedite coordination between different branches of House Crux. Regional A regional enforcement zone usually indicates a specific region of space of varying sizes. For example, the Tsatsos Regional Enforcement Zone encompasses only the Tsatsos System due to the high population across Demnoph, Yakiyah, and Hroa. Further out, however, Benilli, Hild, and Pujaya Nita are all under the umbrella of the Sector Six Regional Enforcement Zone, due to their distance and lower overall population. Regional enforcement zones do not always have equal numbers of personnel, equipment, or funding, some being considered less critical than others, and local law enforcement elements or the lack thereof may outnumber Crucian personnel in certain regions. Constabulary Also called planetary enforcement zones, constabulary is the Crucian term used for individual worlds. The capital or largest city will always have at least some Crucian presence, unless they have been ousted from a world, and on many worlds Crucian personnel can be found in other major cities or transit hubs. Core worlds are more likely to have at least one Crucian Noble present in most of their cities, but as the settlements become smaller the ratio of Crux to local personnel shifts in favor of the locals. On worlds outside the Core, Crux often has a single or a handful of offices on planets, but smaller settlements may have no Crucian personnel on permanent staff at all, relying on local law enforcement or whatever may be present for less urgent needs. Despite not always being physically present, House Crux personnel are easily able to deploy across planets through the use of shuttles and other spacecraft to any location within hours, often less. Precinct Precincts are not equivalent across individual worlds. Most planets have an existing government that has divided it up across a number of administrative regions, such as counties or territories, and House Crux Precincts are aligned directly with these. On worlds without such divisions, or a population that is either incomprehensible or not advanced enough to establish such distinctions, House Crux will draw up Precinct Enforcement Zones that usually focus on population centers. The population of a planet heavily influences its precincts. More often than not, a more populous world will have many different precincts, whereas a less populous world may have only a handful of precincts that focus on cities and towns, leaving some regions wild and unobserved. District Occurring most often in the Imperial Core, districts are determined in situations where the size of a population within a Precinct is deemed too large and complex for a single division to be adequate. Planets like Demnoph and Imperial Prime, teeming with life and cultures and social divides all within minutes of each other, often require Districts to help House Crux better enforce and administer the law. Districts may also be applied to smaller locations that are not populous enough to warrant a Precinct. Deep space stations, outpost worlds, and other artificial or low-density locations may have a District enforcement zone but not a Precinct. Category:House Crux Category:The Empire Category:Imperial Law